


The Cottage

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Mycroft Holmes, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Greg Lestrade, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg and Mycroft's time away gets interrupted
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	The Cottage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmirandas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmirandas/gifts).



> A sequel to [Late for the Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532459)

"Thank you," Mycroft said to the council of Lords as they finished up their meetings. The Lords gave him a bow as they made their way out. Mycroft stayed at the head of the table, waiting until the last one was gone before putting his head in his hands and rubbing his temples.

Always more work to do.

He pushed himself to his feet, well aware of his heavy stomach. He’d hardly dared believe he'd ever find a soulmate, let alone bear a child by them, but here he was, closer to motherhood with every day.

There had been many changes over the last months. Sherlock had been more than happy for Mycroft to take the role as heir. Mycroft and Greg had married and Greg had settled into his role as royal escort, taking some burdens off Mycroft's shoulders where he could, like quietly reviewing the army.

Mother was still unwell, but he seemed perfectly happy, knowing that both his children would be taken care of and that the kingdom was in good hands. Privately Mycroft wondered just how much time he had left.

Sherlock had given birth to an omega son a few weeks earlier. It made Mycroft happy to see Sherlock's fascination with his own child. Of course Mycroft had helped where he could.

But sometimes it felt like he'd hardly sat down for the last three months.

Greg caught him in the hallway and took his hand, drawing him into a side room and kissing him gently. "You look exhausted," he murmured, unconsciously putting a hand on Mycroft's stomach.

"I'm tired," admitted Mycroft, tucking his head against Greg's shoulder and breathing him in. Of all the changes, he was most grateful for this.

Greg put his arms around him. "We're leaving in the morning."

Mycroft raised his head. "Leaving?"

"Yes. There's a small cottage in the mountains your mother told me about. It's already being prepared for us. Don't argue or I'll make your mother order you." He smiled but Mycroft knew he was telling the truth.

"Alright," said Mycroft, unable to keep from grumbling .

Greg kissed his temple. "You work hard."

"I always have. I'm useful."

Greg tilted his chin up to look him in the eyes. "You're brilliant. And beautiful. And human. And mine. And I am going to take care of you."

Mycroft felt his heart flutter. "Yes," he agreed.

Greg leaned in and kissed him again. "Why don't you come back to our room and I'll rub your feet until you fall asleep."

"You do know the way to a man's heart," smiled Mycroft.

"Well, I love you," said Greg, taking his hand again. "Come on."

"Love you, too," said Mycroft, allowing himself to be led.

**

They left early the next morning in a carriage. Mycroft had to admit he was looking forward to this. Once they reached the cottage they'd be left alone for a few days, though if they needed anything there were people nearby.

Mycroft dozed in the sunlight, leaning against Greg, smiling softly as he felt the pup kick.

As they climbed into the mountains it turned a little colder and Greg put a shawl around his shoulders. They reached the cottage late in the evening just as the last colors of sunset were fading behind the mountains.

Greg got out first and offered Mycroft a hand down. Mycroft breathed in the fresh air and looked out at the lake, listening as the carriage turned around and headed back down the track.

Putting his arms around Mycroft, Greg leaned in to nibble his bondbite.

Mycroft shivered and angled his head to give him room. "I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you."

"You haven't," said Greg. "Just busy. But now I would very much like to take care of you."

"Please," said Mycroft quietly.

Greg smiled against his skin and turned him away from the lake. He guided him to the cottage and opened the door. The place was cozy, hardly royal accommodations, and it was perfect. A warm fire blazed in the heart, something delicious smelling bubbling in the cauldron.

Mycroft hardly noticed, eyes on Greg as his alpha took him to bed. It reminded him of their first time, on a small mattress, hidden away from the rest of the world. Greg reverently undressed him, planting tender kisses on his skin as he revealed it.

Moaning softly and feeling himself grow slick, Mycroft settled on his hands and knees on the bed, mindful of his stomach.

"Look how beautiful you are," murmured Greg, hands on his hips.

Mycroft blushed, still not quite used to being the center of attention this way. Greg pressed his fingers into him, leaning over to kiss his shoulder and whisper more affection in his ear.

Moaning softly, Mycroft rocked back against his hand. Greg made him feel adored and loved, in a way he'd never thought possible.

Greg shifting to take hold of his hips and press into him was alchemy, love and desire manifesting into the child swelling Mycroft's stomach.

Mycroft moaned softly as Greg claimed him, happy to surrender to his alpha. For years he’d carried so many burdens in his life, but in Greg he had rest and comfort.

It didn't take long for Greg to lose rhythm, groaning softly as he came, panting against Mycroft's back. Carefully he rolled Mycroft onto his side and took him in hand, quickly bringing him over the edge in return.

Mycroft fell asleep smiling and warm.

**

Sometime in the night, Mycroft woke to a noise. He rolled over and found Greg adding a log to the fire. "Go back to sleep," he said. "Unless you're hungry."

Mycroft sat up. "Maybe I should eat," he said. He felt a twinge but chalked it up to their coupling a few hours before.

Smiling, Greg straightened. He reached for a bowl, only for the door to suddenly slam open. Mycroft recoiled, pulling the blanket up over himself as a trio of what looked like bandits pushed their way into the cabin.

Greg didn't hesitate, throwing the bowl at the head of one and punching the next closest one. Someone drew a dagger and Greg grabbed a chair to block him.

"Out," growled Greg, clearly more than willing to take on all three at once. 

"Oh no, you've got a nice omega there, and a Queen, we'll be taking that," snarled one of the bandits.

Mycroft threw the nearest thing at hand, a candle holder, narrowly missing the speaker.

One of them moved towards the bed. Greg shoved him back. Mycroft scrambled up and moved to the fire, shoving a poker into it for a few moments and drawing it out red-hot.

Greg had managed to hit one of the bandits in the knees. Another one of them made a grab at Mycroft, only to stumble back as he was hit with the poker. 

"Get out," growled Greg again, managing to shove one back out the door. He somehow took the knife from the second one as Mycroft smacked the third one with the poker again, making him howl in pain.

Apparently the bandits weren't quite ready for this much fight and they stumbled back out into the night.

Mycroft dropped the poker and felt his knees get a bit wobbly.

"Are you hurt?" asked Greg, bleeding from a cut on his arm.

"You are," said Mycroft," putting a hand on the table. "The baby, I think."

"Shit," said Greg. He glanced out the open door, but Mycroft knew he didn't dare leave him alone.

"I'll signal," he said, helping Mycroft back into the bed and getting his nightshirt over his head. "You focus on breathing."

All Mycroft could do was put his hands on his stomach and groan softly. Greg took a lantern outside as Mycroft closed his eyes against the growing pain.

Stepping back inside, Greg took his hand. "I'm sure they'll be here in a minute. It's not too soon. You and the pup will be fine."

"I do hope so," said Mycroft, "but you were very brave."

"So are you," said Greg, kissing his cheek.

"Thus far this has not been a very relaxing trip," muttered Mycroft.

"It was fine up until a little bit ago," said Greg, holding his hand.

There was a heavy knock at the door and Greg got up to answer it. A midwife was called for and Mycroft heard him telling the guards about the bandits. He opened his eyes again as Greg came back to him. "Stay with me?"

"I will. Always."

**

It was mid-morning when the pups were finally born. They'd been expecting one so were quite surprised when the second one followed close on the heel of her sister.

"Two girls. One alpha and one omega," pronounced the midwife.

Greg had tears in his eyes as the midwife cleaned them up and put them into Mycroft's arms. "Our family," he said softly.

"Yes," said Mycroft, exhausted.

Greg must have heard his tone because he gently took the babies. "Rest," he told him. We'll be here."

Mycroft closed his eyes and passed out in moments, knowing that he was safe and the Greg would always protect him and their children.


End file.
